crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
The Island of Dr. DNA
The Island of Dr DNA, by E. E. Nalley, is the origin story for the Animen. It was published on 2015-07-07. The main story occurs between 1961-05-18 and 1999-06-28, with the Nick Brennan sub-story on 2000-03-10. The next story is The Back Side of Paradise. Summary After the death of his mother at a young age Dr. DNA, starts his quest to defeat death. Covering the formative points of his life, the story highlights his meetings with Gizmatic, and Lord Paramount. Lord Paramount hires Dr. DNA to create supersoldiers that can keep up with him. Dr. DNA's first attempts are only partially successful, and eventually leads to the creation of the Animen. Interspersed with Dr. DNA's story is the story of Nick Brennan. A former US Army Ranger that is involuntary transformed into a Horse Animan, after an attempted assault on Dr. DNA's "secret lair." Part 1 The story is divided into two parts, but both are in the same story file. This first part deals with Whateley Academy. 1961-05-18 - - > Englewood, NJ Abraham Ashner looks for his son, Martin Ashner, at the memorial service for his wife. 1968-07-03 - - > Hoboken, NJ Tyrone West offers Abraham Ashner a place at Whateley for his son, who has just emerged as a mutant, presumably with the Exemplar mental package but not the physical except for regeneration. Martin is understandably cautious, but agrees to go visit Whateley to see what it’s like. 2000-03-10 A - - > Paradise Island Nick Brennan wakes up and discovers he’s part horse. He also woke up besides a oart-horse woman. 1968-07-06 - - > Whateley Academy Golden Scarab shows Abraham Ashner and his son Martin Ashner around the campus. Abraham talks tuition to Dr. Alexander and Tyrone West, who mentions that they don’t currently have a full time attorney. 2000-03-10 B - - > Paradise Island Nick Brennan talks to Heather Royce and gets a partial update on where they are and what’s going on. Heather shows him his guns, which are simply too small for what he is now. He learns a bit of what’s going on. 1969-10-09 - - > Whateley Academy Martin Ashner and Joe Wilkins get beaten up by a campus bully within an inch of their lives. 1969-10-12 - - > Hospital in Berlin Marty Ashner wakes up in the hospital. Dr. Alexander says he’ll be there a while since the doctors think more healing spells will be dangerous. One of the bullies, Tom, was expelled and is in DPA custody for attempted murder. 2000-03-10 C - - > Paradise Island Nick Brennan and Heather Royce discuss what’s happened when Dr. DNA appears on screen and lays a few unpalatable truths on Nick. Nick vows revenge. 1974-04-27 - - > Whateley Academy The future Lord Paramount makes a deal with the future Dr. DNA. Part 2 The story is divided into two parts, but both are in the same story file. This second part deals with events long after leaving Whateley Academy, during and after Lord Paramount’s time as a mercenary captain. 1980-04-24 - - > Iran Lord Paramount and the Paramount Guards assault a site holding hostages in Tehran, in company with Navy Seals and Rangers. While the operation was a success, the casualty count was too high for Lord Paramount’s taste. In the after-action analysis with Dr. DNA, they decide that they need to take the next step: find a permanent home and leave the mercenary life behind. That will let Dr. DNA work on better super-soldiers than the current enhancements in the Paramount Guards. 2000-03-10 D - - > Paradise Island Nick Brennan and Heather Royce enjoy themselves in bed. 1982-02-12 - - > High Roost (Secret Base) Lord Paramount and Dr. DNA discuss the catamounts, which is Martin’s latest attempt at a super soldier. In some ways, they’re what Lord Paramount wanted, in others, not so much. The Emerald Enchantress, Lord Paramount’s latest conquest, makes a suggestion. 2000-03-10 E - - > Paradise Island It turns out that the rest of Nick Brennan’s Chalk is near him. They make plans to make Dr. DNA very unhappy - if they can find him. 1989-12-27 - - > Romania Lord Paramount announces he is taking over a chunk of Romania and naming it Wallachia. 2000-03-10 F - - > Paradise Island The monitor techs discover they don’t have sound for Nick Brennan’s conference with his men. Nick Brennan briefs his team. Heather Royce provides a Tesla Islander, a small, relatively inexpensive electric car that probably has a lot of Jeep in its ancestry. They discuss the situation; Nick identifies Lord Paramount from Heather’s description. They head into town to see a weird mix of Animen. Nick identifies a building that looks like the Wallachian embassy. The catamount guards don’t want him bringing his pistol into the building, otherwise he’s welcome. 1990-02-12 - - > Wallachia A condemned criminal asks for clemency and gets it: he’ll be used in scientific experimentation, and if he survives, his sentence will be discharged. The actual experiment transfers him into a wolf-man. The convict is pleased; Lord Paramount not so much - the new body isn’t stable enough to last more than five years or so. They have a short discussion about whether this was actually a soul transplant, with Gizmatic deriding the possibility and Lord Paramount taking a “possible, but we need more proof” stance. Lord Paramount discusses the situation with Dr. DNA. Martin suggests a possible way forward. 1990-03-04 - - > Pentagon Lord Paramount negotiates terms with General Marvin Maxwell for getting the Metahuman research files, generated at Whateley and elsewhere. 2000-03-10 G - - > Paradise Island General Marvin Maxwell has a discussion with Nick Brennan. It does not go well - for General Maxwell. 1999-02-22 - - > Wallachia Dr. DNA shows off his latest creation - the horse Animen, to Lord Paramount. They decide they need some space, and decide on some place in the Caribbean. 2000-03-10 H - - > Paradise Island Nick Brennan tells General Marvin Maxwell to get lost. At speed, or he’ll kill him. The general takes the prudent course and disappears into the Wallachian embassy. Nick meets George Haley, the Mayor of New Eden, and Henry Astor,the governor. They explain a few things, including that they are interested in an independence movement and want Nick as the head of their local defense force. 1999-06-28 - - > Paradise Island Dr. DNA has it out with Heather Royce. She finally figures out that, since she’s part horse, a horse’s social and sexual behavior isn’t totally unreasonable. Characters *Abraham Ashner * Alan Shepard (Mentioned.) * Gary Cooper (Mentioned.) *Dr. DNA *Tyrone West *Nick Brennan *Heather Royce *Golden Scarab *Doctor Alexander *Jack Duncan *Andy *Tom Jasper *Harry *Joe Wilkins *Lord Paramount *Emerald Enchantress *Pierre Hicks *Rebecca Martin *Jenkins *Holbert *Smith *Warrant Officer Dalton *Ileana Reyes *Dade *Ronald Manetti *Anton Ivanish *Nightwolf - Mentioned * General Marvin Maxwell *Senator Thomas *Congressman Cantor *Roland (Undersecretary for the DPA.) *Vice President Al Gore *Joyce *George Haley *Henry Astor References Category:Stories Category:E. E. Nalley Category:Gen1